warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:F0XTRAUT/Fortnite, but with War Robots!
I have been playing War Robots and some Fortnite long enough to be able speculate and point out a few things. War Robots: Pros: 1. Awesome Visuals, Graphics & Effects 2. Lots of Robots & Weapons to chose from 3. Build your own robot with any weapon(s), and upgrade them 4. Multiple Gamemodes & Maos to chose from and play, each has its own unique factors 5. Good Matchmaking for competitive players, countermeasures to Hackers & Tankers Cons: 1. Most Robots & Weapons cost a great deal of currency, let alone upgrades 2. Upgrades for newer equipment take too much silver & time. Its just inconvenient. 3. Lots of players that pay to win often win and free to play players often loss, there is no equality there. 4. Pixonic is a Russian Money Hungry Company that mainly focuses on its payers and buyers in-game. 5. Sometimes matchmaking is not fair, as there maybe already some Pay To Win in lower leagues, thus making harder to climb uo the leagues. Fortnite: Pros: 1. Good Graphics, Effects and Visuals 2. Lots of Skins, Weapons, Emotes and much more. 3. Uses one very large map instead of multiple other maps and players can build large structures. 4. Lots of players to fight, up to 100 player competition. 5. Battle Passes give you lots of rewards like new skins. Cons: 1. The only way to win in Fortnite, is being the last one standing. 2. Unlike War Robots, everyone is equal both in health and speed. It broils down to your skill set and how you get a victory royale. Much like Skirmish. 3. Everyone has to find and use weapons, shields, medkits, grenades, etc. To survive and kill other players. 4. Battle Passes cost V-Bucks, which cost a buckload of money. V-Bucks, as far as it goes, cannot be earned anywhere else except purchase with real money. Which is inconvenient and just wrong. 5. There is A death barrier that shinks the map fighting area over time in game, to prevent people from 'waiting' for a victory royale. Fortnite and War robots put together: Pros: 1. Good Graphics and vice versa 2. There are 2 scenarios when it comes to maps and fighting: 1. Uses Smaller Maps with an FFA playstyle 2. Uses one Big Map of all the maps put together with an FFA playstyle 3. The players would be war robots, they will start with their weapons but will also have to theoretically pick up shield potions to give them a shield and pick up a medkit to restore health. That means the Carnage and other ancile robots will have a full shield, but cannot regenerate it unless they pick up a shield potion. 4. Just like in Fortnite, there will a form of death barrier that shrinks the map. 5. I am gonna guess if there were battle passes, they would cost money and be mainly used for robot skins and what not. Cons: 1. If we decided to use a very big map (all maps put together) along with the 100 player competition, it would be more brutal, laggy and probably just outrageous. 2. Going along with the first Con, the matchmaking would have to be very long, and would need to disregard leagues. 3. I think V-Bucks would be like Influence in War Robots, except it was removed, so it might be gold instead. 4. If we were to follow Fortnite in there weapons, there would be 5 Tiers to weapons: Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic and Legendary. So therefore, every weapon would have 5 upgrades instead of 24. Dunno about the robots, i am gonna assume its same as well. 5. There would be no modules, boosters or any other special effects other than special effect weapons like viper or shredder. Can you list anymore? What do you think of this idea? Category:Blog posts